Family Vacation
by xEvilRegalx
Summary: Everyone is finally able to cross the town line so the Swan-Mills-Charming family are taking Henry on a vacation! Probable Swan Queen if I continue this. It takes place after the curse is broken but before most events of Season 2. Possible higher rating later. This is my first attempt so any feedback/criticism/comments are greatly appreciated! :)
1. Chapter 1

"We should go on a vacation!" Henry's face lit up. "All of us!"  
Emma looked around dubiously at the other three adults in the room. Snow and Charming both glanced at Regina and then shared a worried look at each other. Regina looked like she'd just bitten into a lemon.  
"Henry, I don't know..." Emma began. Henry's face fell.  
"Of course we can," Regina interrupted, one of her overly polite Cheshire cat grins pasted on her face. "Where would you like to go?"  
Henry's face lit back up, "Yes!" He ran and hugged Regina in a bear hug. Regina's face softened and a real smile crossed her face. Henry pulled away. "I don't know where to go though. I've only been outside of Storybrooke once and all I got to see was Emma's apartment."  
They all looked at Emma. "Do you have any ideas, Emma?" Snow asked her daughter.  
Emma glanced at all of them. "Um, I guess maybe an amusement park. Like Disneyland or something?" Emma suggested hesitantly. She hadn't exactly been on many vacations growing up in the foster system.  
"Disneyland?" Snow and Charming both asked.  
"Where's that?" Henry asked. "Is it nearby?"  
Emma looked around at the blank looks on everyone's face as it sank in just how big of an adventure - and probably headache - this would really be. "Uh, well Disneyland is this place where people go, especially families with kids, to ride rides and watch shows and meet all of their favorite fairyta..."Emma stopped abruptly as she realized who she was talking to. "You know what?" Emma pasted on a Regina-worthy smile, "I heard Disneyland's not that great. Maybe a cruise or something? Or camping?"  
"A cruise?" Henry asked. Emma looked up to see them all staring again.  
"Yeah..." Emma trailed off. She had a feeling this trip was going to involve lots of babysitting. Three clueless adults and one excited 10-year old didn't sound like fun to her. "I really don't think this is a great idea, Henry," she tried again to dissuade him.  
"But she said we could!" Henry pouted.  
"Emma, we should do something to celebrate Mr. Gold finding a way for us to cross the town line," Snow encouraged. "I'd love to see the outside for once. I've been here for 28 years and I've seen all there is to see."  
"It'd be like an adventure!" Henry said again.  
Emma looked at Henry again and hesitated a moment. "Okay, okay!" Emma threw her hands up. "I'll take care of planning it. You guys just show up and be on your best behavior," she eyed Regina meaningfully. Regina rolled her eyes.  
"Of course," Snow smiled. She and Charming looked almost as excited a Henry.  
"I'll buy the plane tickets online and we can leave tomorrow," Emma said.  
"Actually Miss Swan, I can take care of that. I think my budget might be a little bigger than yours," Regina paused, "I am not even sure I actually pay you."  
"I'll help you order them, then" Emma said grateful for the offer.  
"What's a plane?" Charming said, confused.  
Regina, Snow, and Emma all looked at him. "Oh, boy," Emma muttered. Having spent most of the last 28 years in a coma, he was the most out-of-touch with this world.  
"This is so great! All of us going on a vacation together!" Henry beamed at them all.  
"Yeah, kid," Emma said sounding less than thrilled. She turned toward her parents, "Mom, Dad, can you take Henry to get some dinner and then go home to pack some clothes and things while Regina and I get the tickets situated?" Emma asked.  
"Absolutely!" Snow took Henry's hand and they said their goodbyes.  
"Don't forget your toothbrush," Regina called as Henry left with his grandparents.  
Emma and Regina looked at each other warily. "Shall we?" Regina forced a smile and held out a hand to usher Emma into her office.  
Regina let Emma sit at her desk and then leaned over the computer to log in. Emma felt the hairs at the back of her neck stand up. She didn't think she'd ever been this close to the woman who not long ago had been hell-bent on making her life, and the lives of all the other town residents, miserable. She could almost feel the heat radiating off of her.  
Regina leaned back once she had typed in the password. "You find the tickets and I'll be back to purchase them." She hesitated. "I've never bought anything on the computer before."  
"Do you have a credit card?" Emma asked. "We'll probably need it to buy them online."  
"Of course I do," Regina said crisply. "Although I can't say I've ever had to use it before."  
"Good. Then I'll start looking."  
Regina nodded and then, as an afterthought, "If you go through any of my personal documents on there I will make sure it's the last thing you ever do," she threatened.  
Emma rolled her eyes. She knew Regina couldn't be civil for long. "I wouldn't dream of it."  
Regina left the room and Emma began looking up possible destinations.  
15 minutes later as Emma was looking into cruises, after deciding she really didn't want to be stuck in a tent with Regina and her parents, the door creaked open and Regina came in carrying two plates with sandwiches.  
"I thought you might be hungry," she placed a plate by Emma on the desk and then perched on the corner with her own plate. "It's turkey."  
"Thanks," Emma was unused to any type of kind gestures from the mayor. Regina seemed almost civil.  
Regina waved her hand and two glasses appeared in a cloud of purple smoke. She reached for the bottle of her famous hard apple cider and poured a little into both glasses. "We might need this to survive the next week." She said putting the bottle back on the desk.  
"Did you just make a joke?" Emma teased.  
Regina rolled her eyes but Emma saw the corner of her mouth turn up slightly.  
Emma took a couple huge bites and then turned toward Regina. "So how about a cruise starting along the Maine coast? I am thinking all of us stuck together on a plane might not be the best idea." She said, mouth full of turkey, lettuce, and tomato.  
"I am not sure a boat is any better," Regina sipped her drink and frowned in disapproval at Emma's bad table manners.  
"At least we don't have to spend hours sitting next to each other."  
"The less time sitting next to you and your parents the better," Regina agreed.  
"Hey now, the one condition for this trip is that everyone just be civil and get along for one week. Do it for Henry."  
Regina sighed, "For Henry."  
"Anyway," Emma washed down her sandwich with the apple cider. She felt it burn as it went down, " I found a cruise that takes off not far from here tomorrow afternoon that has a couple rooms available. Looks like a pretty big boat, lots of stuff to do." She rolled her chair off to the side. "Want to take a peak?" She offered.  
Regina craned her neck to glance at the screen. "I am sure that's fine," she said, feigning disinterest, although Emma could tell she was curious.  
"Okay, well we just need to order them then," Emma clicked on something on the screen before her and began typing but stopped abruptly as Regina waved her hand. Five tickets appeared on the desk before her in another cloud of smoke.  
Emma looked at Regina slack-jawed, "Regina!"  
"It's much easier this way. And cheaper," Regina glanced at her watch. "It's getting late. Shouldn't you be getting back to your parents'."  
"You can't just use magic to get whatever you want!"  
"That's where you're wrong, Miss Swan. I find that it works quite well actually." Her tone reverted back into its usual cool politeness.  
Emma shook her head, deciding to pick her battles. "You know you won't have any magic once we leave town, right?"  
"I'm quite aware of that, thank you," Regina said curtly. She got off the desk and began collecting their plates. Their time to be civil was obviously over.  
Sighing, Emma got up too, and followed Regina out of the room. Regina set the dishes down on a side table and walked to the front door. "I will see you tomorrow then, Miss Swan," Regina opened the door and stood to the side to let Emma pass.  
"Good night, Regina," Emma said reluctantly, meeting Regina's chocolate brown stare but unable to analyze the emotions, if there were any, behind the gaze. And as she walked to her car she looked back to see Regina closing the door to her big, empty mansion and couldn't help but feel a twinge of empathy for the former evil-queen. As well as a little bit of guilt. Emma knew better than anyone how it felt to be alone and she couldn't help but second guess her decision to keep Henry from his adoptive mother. Regina may hide behind her power but Emma was all too familiar with the effects loneliness and isolation can have on somebody who has no one in their corner. She vowed to herself that as long as Regina kept her promise to be good, she would let her see Henry more. Maybe a couple more dinner dates during the week.  
She shook it off as she got in her car and headed for home. Emma knew this was going to be grueling and could only imagine how fun it would be tomorrow trying to get everyone ready. And how it would be even more fun trying to keep everyone from each others throats for a whole week. She was going to need a vacation from this vacation.


	2. Chapter 2

The alarm clock jarred Emma awake bright and early the next morning. Emma lay in bed for a couple minutes  
trying to determine why in the world she'd set her alarm for this ungodly hour. That's right, the vacation.

No sooner had she let out a groan then she heard something thudding down the hall. She barely had a chance to sit up before  
Henry launched himself on the bed.

"Emma, wake up! We have to get ready for the cruise!" Henry all but jumped up and down as Emma looked at the  
time on the alarm clock next to the bed. 6:49. Way too early to be awake, at least for Emma.

"Woah, calm down kid. Did Mary-Margaret give you sugar for breakfast?" she grumbled as she wiped her eyes sleepily.

"She better not have," a low voice said from the doorway.

"Regina!" Emma scrambled to pull the covers up to her chest frantically although she wasn't sure why since it wasn't like she was undressed or anything. Just the fact of the mayor seeing her in her pajamas felt weird. Especially since Regina was perfectly coiffed and dressed in her usual buisness-casual attire. Leave it to Regina to be this flawlessly put-together this early in the morning. Did the woman even sleep? "What are you doing here?!"

Regina arched an eyebrow in amusement at Emma's hasty reaction, "Henry let me in. I was planning on stopping by Granny's for breakfast and figured I would see if he would like to join me," Regina said.

Emma could tell by the clench of the other woman's jaw that she hated having to come ask permission just to be able to see her son. But after everything she'd done Emma had to make sure that Henry was safe. That was her number one priority.

"Can I?" Henry pleaded.

Emma thought a moment. "Sure. That okay if I tag along?" she still wasn't 100% comfortable leaving them alone together. She couldn't trust Regina not to try to magic Henry away.

Anger flashed in Regina's dark eyes but she faked a smile, "Of course," she said dangerously.

"Great. I'll go let David and Mary-Margaret know we'll be back in a little while to pick them up," Emma started getting out of bed.

"I'm pretty sure they are hiding from me in the hall closet," Regina said.

Emma rolled her eyes. Let the babysitting begin. She padded down the hall and rapped lightly on the closet door, "You guys in there? It's me."

Sure enough, Emma heard the doornob turn and then the door cracked open. Mary-Margaret and David peeked their heads out. "Is she gone?"

"No, but she knows you're in here," they looked at each other worriedly. "Actually I just came to let you know that we are going out to eat at Granny's for breakfast. We shouldn't be gone too long so if you guys want to get everything ready and packed into the truck so we can head out when we get back that'd be great."

"You're going out to eat with Regina?!" Snow gasped.

"HENRY is going out to eat with Regina. I am going to make sure she doesn't try to kidnap him," she said. "Now will you please hand me my jacket."

"Yeah, sure," Charming grabbed the red leather jacket off the hanger next to his head and handed it out to her.

Emma rolled her eyes one last time and shut them back in the closet.

A little while later Emma, Regina, and Henry pushed open the door to Granny's diner.

"Henry, go wash your hands please," Regina said. The boy hurried off toward the bathrooms.

Emma watched him go and then looked awkwardly at Regina. "Sooo, where do you want to sit?"

Regina glanced around the almost-empty diner. "As far from you as possible," she muttered dryly.

"Huh?" Emma asked.

"Nothing." Regina said quickly. "I'll find a table, you order us some coffee," she said. "Hot chocolate for Henry!" she added.

Emma turned toward the counter where Ruby was filling up Leroy's coffee cup. "Emma!" the brunnette smiled excitedly. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Regina doesn't know the meaning of sleeping in," Emma groaned.

Ruby raised an eyebrow and Leroy turned to face Emma from where he had been slumped over his coffee cup. "You're here with Regina?" Leroy asked.

"Like, together." Ruby gasped. "Like a date?"

"What?! No," Emma sputtered. "We're here with Henry," she explained but they continued staring. "Why would you even think that?!" she asked.

"Well you guys do tend to get in each other's faces a lot," Ruby volunteered slowly.

"Plus you guys fight like an old married couple," Leroy said, taking a big gulp of his coffee.

"It would be okay if you guys were, you know, together," Ruby added. Emma paled.

"Also you..." Leroy started.

"Stop!" Emma interrupted. "Ruby can we please have a couple coffees and one hot chocolate with cinnamon please," she said, exasperated.

"Oh, sure,"Ruby said, "coming right up."

Emma stalked over the table where Regina and Henry were sitting. Henry was building a fort out of the sugar packets and salt and pepper shakers.

"Emma! Look at my castle I made!" Henry proudly indicated the pile of pink packets in front of him. "Wanna help make a moat?" he asked. "She's trying to make the crocodile that lives in the moat," he smiled at Regina.

"Sure kid," she sat down. Regina looked up at her and managed a small smile and held up what looked like a crumbled napkin with four toothpicks sticking out of it.

"Trying being the operative word here," she watched as one of the toothpicks, which Emma assumed were its legs, fell to the table. Again, Emma thought of how weird it was to be seeing Regina in a non-hostile situation. Where Regina seemed almost normal. It was almost endearing actually to see her struggling with it. She usually wouldn't be caught dead seeming anything less than perfect.

Emma was halfway through making a moat of toothpicks, and Regina had somehow gotten all four legs to stay on (Emma suspected magic) when Ruby came to drop off their drinks and take their orders.

"Hey Ruby, guess what?!" Henry said excitedly. "We're all going on a vacation together after breakfast!"

Ruby again raised an eyebrow at Emma but this time wisely didn't say anything. Just as she was turning away, Leroy walked by on his way out the door. "Enjoy your date, ladies," he grinned wickedly.

"What the hell, Leroy!" Emma exclaimed, face beet red. Regina was gonna love this.

"Excuse me?" Regina glared daggers at Leroy and then Emma. "What is that supposed to mean?" she said icily.

"Oh nothing," Leroy winked at Emma and exited the shop. Ruby hurried back to the kitchen far away from their table.

"Would you like to tell me what that was all about, Miss Swan?"

"Nothing, just Leroy being Leroy," she gulped her coffee nervously and glanced at Henry who had taken over building the moat.

"Miss Swan," Regina warned.

Emma grimaced. "Okay," she leaned closer to Regina so Henry wouldn't hear, "he thought we were here together," she all but whispered. When Regina didn't react she added. "Like together, together."

Regina's eyes widened, "Oh, my god!" Emma nodded. "If he tells anyone, so help me, he won't be able to talk ever again!" Regina hissed, and then realized how close they were and sat back up in her chair rigidly.

"Woah, hang on there," Emma said. "I'm sure he won't say anything. Plus even if he did, it's not like anyone one would believe it anyway. Everyone knows we can't stand each other, right?" Emma reasoned, although she wasn't even sure just how true that was anymore.

Regina looked slightly taken aback. "Right," she said finally.

"Let's just get through this breakfast so we can leave for our trip," Emma sighed.

Emma leaned back as Ruby brought out their food. They did not bring up the topic again but Emma noticed that Regina stayed as far away from her as possible.


End file.
